


So Voce (Только ты)

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиам никогда не прогуливал занятий. Лиам никогда не пропускал репетиций. Лиам никогда не придумывал нелепое оправдание, почему не приедет сегодня на ужин к родителям. Лиам никогда не отводил глаза, когда София спрашивала его, что с ним происходит. Но это все про того другого Лиама, того, кто еще не был знаком с харизматичным брюнетом, при взмахе ресниц которого, нынешнему Лиаму казалось, что бабочки в его животе синхронно взмахивают крыльями.</p><p>Работа по фото-заявке паблика ВКонтакте Family of Fanfiction || Ziam Mayne || 1D™<br/>https://vk.com/wall-60440460_22147</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Voce (Только ты)

Лиам возвращался с очередной репетиции, безумно уставший, но очень довольный собой. Отчетный концерт в конце семестра еще не скоро, но ему предложили выступить в известном джаз-клубе, так почему бы не отточить мастерство и программу именно там. Отличающийся некоторым перфекционизмом во всем, Лиам просил о дополнительных репетициях, внимательно прислушивался ко всем советам опытных и в некоторых случаях даже именитых преподавателей. Все-таки на концерте будут и родители с сестрами, и близкие друзья, и София. Именно последней он больше всего хотел доказать, что не зря он почти поселился в колледже, и саксофон сжимает в руках чаще, чем талию собственной девушки.  
В вагоне на удивление было тихо, и мерный стук колес убаюкивал Лиама. Пристроив голову на кофр с инструментом, он уже практически провалился в сон, как до его слуха донеслась достаточно громкая музыка. Щурясь от яркого света, он повернулся на источник звука, но народу в вагоне прибавилось, и разглядеть что-либо было невозможно. Зато слышал он прекрасно. Саксофон-альт, самый выразительный из всего семейства. Звуки среднего регистра всегда напоминали Лиаму тембр человеческого голоса. Динамика усилилась, и характер звучания приобрел черты экспрессивности и драматизма. Лиаму позарез захотелось увидеть исполнителя. Усталость мгновенно отступила, и шатен буквально вскочил со своего места. Обычно сдержанный и спокойный, он вдруг превратился в полную противоположность. Адреналин бурлил по венам, и азарт накрывал его с головой. Он проталкивался сквозь толпу, на ходу доставая свой саксофон и насаживая на него мундштук. Когда до таинственного саксофониста оставалось несколько человек, Лиам набрал в легкие воздух, и заиграл. Грудной и сочный звук его тенор-саксофона буквально раздвинул по сторонам невольных свидетелей перфоманса, и перед глазами шокированного парня предстал самый настоящий ангел.  
Будучи превосходным саксофонистом, одним из лучших на своем потоке в колледже, Лиам изучал своего оппонента без ущерба для воспроизводимого материала. Пальцы заучено двигались по клапанам, разученная еще много лет назад легкая игривая мелодия лилась непринужденно, а глаза шатена хаотично бегали по стоящему в паре метрах от него музыканту. Лиаму казалось, что это все происходит не наяву. Он никогда не видел таких красивых и, что не менее важно, талантливых людей, а в том, что брюнет профи, Пейн не сомневался.  
Брюнет широко улыбнулся, и подхватив мелодию, вскоре плавно перешел на другую, вновь бросая вызов Лиаму. Это импровизированное соревнование длилось уже больше десяти минут, и в какой-то момент их взгляды вновь пересеклись. Лиам вдруг сообразил, что брюнет тоже рассматривает его с нескрываемым интересом, чуть склонив голову на бок, и на мгновение задумавшись.  
— Это в честь нашего знакомства, — весело сказал он ошарашенному шатену, и вновь заиграл. Лиам замер, пытаясь узнать мелодию, но тщетно. Он никогда раньше ее не слышал, отчего судорожно пытался запомнить каждую ноту, чтобы суметь найти ее в сети и в следующий раз обязательно подыграть. В следующий раз…  
Поезд притормозил на очередной станции, и неожиданно для Лиама брюнет выскочил на перрон.  
— Подожди, — Лиам в панике не мог сообразить, что спросить у музыканта. — Как тебя зовут? Где мне тебя найти?  
— Зейн, — брюнет прижал к торсу саксофон, и чуть поклонился в знак приветствия, а потом задорно вскинув голову, добавил:  
— Если судьбе будет угодно, мы еще обязательно встретимся.  
Двери захлопнулись, и вагон увозил сметенного в чувствах шатена все дальше и дальше.

***

Лиам поймал себя на мысли, что каждый день пытается оказаться в метро именно в то же самое время, что и в день встречи с Зейном. Но прошло уже три недели, и все было безрезультатно. Спрашивать кого-либо, не встречали ли они божественно красивого брюнета, играющего на саксофоне в вагонах метро, ему представлялось слишком смелым поступком.  
Под монотонный голос профессора Коллинза, Лиам все больше и больше погружался в собственные размышления. «Если ждать милости судьбы, я так никогда не увижу его вновь…» Лиам невольно улыбнулся, представляя искорки в ярких глазах брюнета, и чуть не подпрыгнул, отвлеченный сильной вибрацией собственного телефона.  
Луи: «Напомни мне, как выглядел твой красавчик из метро?»  
Лиам: «Отвали, Томлинсон, я на лекции!»  
Луи: «Худощавый брюнет с кошачьими глазами чайного цвета и длиннющими ресницами?»  
Лиам еле сдержал смешок, влияние Гарри не проходило бесследно, осталась самая малость, и Луи начнет писать любовную лирику в духе Байрона или Шелли. Эпитеты подбирать он уже научился. Кошачьи глаза… А ведь правда, лукавые и выразительные… Вот только Томлинсону то это откуда знать. Понимание не сразу пришло к Лиаму. Ведь Луи не повторял услышанное ранее от Пейна, он, похоже, описывал то, что видел перед собой сам.  
Шатен сорвался с места, прыгая через ступени аудитории, буркнул профессору почти невнятное «Извините!» и выбежал из помещения.  
— Где ты? — Лиам уже практически был на Принс Консорт Роуд, когда осознал, что не знает, куда ему двигаться дальше.  
— Не так просто, Лиам Пейн! — казалось, друг над ним откровенно издевался. — Ты же был очень занят на лекции. Что там у тебя, теория музыки? Мистер Коллинз потрясающий оратор.  
— Гарри с тобой? — решил пойти на хитрость Лиам. — Передай ему трубку, пожалуйста.  
— Ну уж нет, — заливался смехом Томлинсон, — меня не проведешь!  
— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, твою ж мать, у тебя совсем нет сердца!  
Прохожие оборачивались на громкий возглас Пейна, но тому не было до этого никакого дела. Вершителем его судьбы сейчас был обладатель звонкого голоса по ту строну мобильного телефона, и Лиам уже представлял, как задушит его при встрече за такие мучения.  
— Ладно, — сжалился все-таки Луи, — твое счастье, что кое-кто у нас очень сентиментальный, и уже протер на мне дырку своим возмущенным взглядом. Мы у Юнион Бара, что рядом…  
— Я знаю, где это! Буду через пару минут!  
Вот уж действительно жизнь странная штука. Он искал брюнета по всей подземке, а Томлинсон наткнулся на него прямо у статуи принца Альберта, что они видели практически ежедневно из окон лекционных аудиторий. Ирония судьбы не иначе.  
Лиам замедлил шаг, когда в поле зрения оказались его друзья, и старался унять неизвестно откуда появившуюся дрожь. Рядом с парнями и правда стоял Зейн с кофром в одной руке и тлеющей сигаретой в другой. Судя по оживленной беседе, с Томлинсоном они сразу поладили, и Лиаму это определенно не понравилось. Мысль о том, что это укол ревности или чувство собственности шатен быстро отогнал, дабы не смутиться еще больше.  
— А вот и наш прилежный студент! — похоже Луи вся ситуация сильно забавляла.  
Зейн обернулся, приветствуя шатена теплой улыбкой.  
— Тебе повезло с друзьями, Лиам! — он протянул ему руку. — Они не дают мне уйти, уверяя, что я не могу этого сделать, не встретившись с тобой.  
Лиам был поражен такой прямолинейностью брюнета, но спохватившись, ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Нам, пожалуй, пора, — Стайлс легонько подтолкнул недовольного таким поворотом вещей Томлинсона в сторону улицы. — Погода портится, надо успеть добежать до Южного Кенсингтона до разразившейся грозы.  
Лиам смотрел на него во все глаза. Остаться вот так сразу наедине с Зейном он не ожидал. Гарри подошел обнять его на прощание, и в самое ухо прошептал:  
— Не тушуйся, Ли! Ты ему определенно нравишься, пригласи его куда-нибудь.  
Ободряюще улыбнувшись, кудрявый буквально утащил за собой Луи, оставив Лиама самостоятельно принимать решение.  
— Здесь есть какое-нибудь уютное местечко укрыться от стихии? — Зейн поднял воротник куртки, прячась от порыва ветра и первых капель дождя.  
Лиам, провожавший взглядом своих друзей, с удивлением обернулся на его голос. «Ты ему определенно нравишься!» слова Стайлса безостановочно звучали в его голове. Он сжал руки в карманах в кулаки, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение, и постарался как можно небрежнее улыбнуться:  
— Да, конечно, пойдем!  
Идя на шаг впереди брюнета, Лиам радовался, что тот не видит выражение его лица. «Это не свидание, не свидание!» повторял шатен как мантру, стискивая зубы, чтобы не дать расползтись по лицу предательской счастливой улыбке. Судьба определенно была на его стороне.

***

— Что ты напеваешь? — ехидно улыбнулся Зейн, выразительно поведя головой в сторону руки Лиама, которая отстукивала ритм по столу как по клавишам, полностью противореча мелодии, что исполняли музыканты в большом зале.  
— Да так, — смутился Лиам. — Услышал недавно песню, но не могу толком вспомнить, откуда она. Хотя как можно вспомнить то, чего изначально не знаешь.  
Зейн засмеялся, обнажая белоснежные зубы, и как-то с особой нежностью посмотрел на шатена. Конечно же, он узнал мотив, что сам исполнял при их первой встрече на Кольцевой линии столичной подземки.  
Они сидели в малом зале итальянского ресторана, и высокие спинки диванов ограждали их от окружающего мира. Свет был приглушен, и танцевал легкими бликами, еще тоньше очерчивая профиль и скулы Зейна. «Самое красивое лицо, которое я видел в своей жизни» подумал Лиам, но тут же одернул себя. Что за мысли ему лезут в голову. Официант еще этот, молодец, конечно, подлил масла в огонь.  
— Могу я предложить вам одно из наших лучших сухих вин, я так понимаю, у вас сегодня есть повод?  
Лиам отчаянно надеялся, что в полумраке никто не видит, как румянец полностью окрасил все его лицо и шею, и недоуменно посмотрел на Зейна, который громко расхохотался.  
— А где ты учился? — решил он отвлечь собеседника от скользкой темы.  
— Не там, где учишься ты! — Сразу же ответил Зейн. Жестом останавливая уже готовый было сорваться с губ Лиама вопрос, он продолжил: — Ты же не просто так оказался на Джей Мьюс буквально через три минуты после звонка своего приятеля.  
Он сделал глоток из бокала с пивом, что минутой назад поставил перед ним официант, и с некоторым сарказмом добавил. — Все благополучные детишки учатся в Королевском колледже музыки.  
Лиам удивленно вскинул брови, не понимая, стоит ли воспринять сказанное всерьез. Он никогда не кичился положением своей семьи в обществе, да и родители, не смотря на статус, всегда учили его не встречать человека по одежке.  
— Я поступил, и учусь на общих основаниях, — не без гордости произнес шатен, — если б я был полной бездарностью, вылетел бы еще с первого курса, и никакие связи отца мне б не помогли.  
Зейн чуть заметно улыбнулся, и мысленно поставил Лиаму плюсик за достойный ответ. Только вот зачем он его проверял, Зейн объяснить себе не мог. Возможно, подсознательно ему хотелось найти в этом приятном и чертовски милом парне хоть что-то отрицательное, потому что с каждой минутой брюнет понимал, что вычеркнуть шатена из своей жизни он уже не сможет.  
— А я закончил Гилдхоллскую школу музыки и театра, — с чувством собственного достоинства неторопливо произнес Зейн, поглядывая из-под густых ресниц, какой эффект это произведет на шатена.  
— Ты серьезно? — Глаза Лиама удивленно расширились, и он добавил с ноткой восхищения в голосе. — Я сразу оценил уровень и профессионализм твоей игры. Но разве попасть в эту школу не труднее, чем даже в Королевский колледж?  
Он был немного озадачен, но Зейн лишь усмехнулся, пожав плечами.  
— Я выиграл грант на бесплатное обучение. Один частный фонд был покорен моим талантом, а может фортуна тогда была на моей стороне, и мне просто повезло.  
Пейн обдумывал услышанное, и, вернувшись воспоминаниями в их первую встречу, согласно закивал, расплываясь в широкой улыбке:  
— Думаю, они не пожалели о своем выборе.

***

В ту ночь Лиам никак не мог заснуть.  
Они просидели с Зейном за разговором несколько часов. Лиам узнал, что тот закончил обучение в прошлом году, и получил несколько приглашений в духовые оркестры Лондона. Даже сам Денис Уик отметил способности Малика и прочил ему большое будущее. Вот только свободолюбивому брюнету не по нраву пришлась размеренная оркестровая жизнь. К тому же, как он честно признался Лиаму, на улице он зарабатывал гораздо больше. Шатен в этом не сомневался, даже в ресторане он обратил внимание, как Зейн приковывает к себе взгляды. На самом деле брюнет мечтал играть по вечерам в Вортексе или у Ронни Скотта. И Лиам еле сдержал себя, чтобы сразу же не написать Найлу с просьбой помочь устроить прослушивание Зейну, ведь именно в клубе на площади Джиллетт и работал ирландец, и именно там Лиам будет играть уже через месяц.  
Пейн прислушивался к ровному дыханию Софии, и к собственному ужасу поймал себя на мысли, что ничего не чувствует. Он судорожно сел на кровати и обхватил голову руками. Может брюнет его околдовал сегодня, иначе как объяснить, что он не покидает мысли Лиама даже на секунду.

***

Лиам никогда не прогуливал занятий. Лиам никогда не пропускал репетиций. Лиам никогда не придумывал нелепое оправдание, почему не приедет сегодня на ужин к родителям. Лиам никогда не отводил глаза, когда София спрашивала его, что с ним происходит. Но это все про того другого Лиама, того, кто еще не был знаком с харизматичным брюнетом, при взмахе ресниц которого, нынешнему Лиаму казалось, что бабочки в его животе синхронно взмахивают крыльями. «Пейн, ну что ты как девчонка!» Самовнушение уже не работало. Он попал, вернее не так, попал Зейн. Попал ему в самое сердце.  
Они виделись каждый день, чаще всего просто гуляя по городу, иногда наперевес с инструментами, удивляя прохожих импровизированными концертами.  
Они молча шли по тихим улочкам Лондона, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Лиам не спрашивал, куда они идут, и был ли вообще конечный пункт этой прогулки. Здесь и сейчас ему было слишком хорошо от присутствия рядом другого человека, с которым периодически случайно едва соприкасался рукавами.  
-Смотри! — выдернул его из мыслей оклик Зейна. Лиам обернулся в ту сторону, куда указывал Малик, и не смог сразу понять, что именно он видит. Здесь на окраине города шедшие всю неделю дожди оставили на брусчатой мостовой огромнейшие лужи, в которых сейчас плескалось несчетное количество разноцветных бумажных корабликов.  
Лиам вспомнил, как в далеком детстве запускать бумажные кораблики было любимым развлечением в его родном Вулверхемптоне. Правда тогда они мастерили их из тетрадных листов и по весне запускали свои флотилии в ручьи от растаявшего снега. Увидеть подобное зрелище в столице, при этом еще настолько красочное, было действительно необычным зрелищем, и шатен поспешил вслед за перепрыгивающим через лужи Маликом.  
Ярким рекламный щит гласил о проведении благотворительной акции повсеместно по всей Англии, и Лиам был рад, что по стечению обстоятельств они примут в ней участие.  
— Сколько за кораблик, — потянулся шатен в карман за бумажником.  
— Столько, сколько вы посчитаете нужным, молодой человек, — улыбнулась слегка полноватая дама в футболке с символикой фонда поверх куртки, — благой поступок не станет менее значимым от количества затраченных средств.  
Лиам удовлетворенно кивнул, и, протянув ей 50-фунтовую купюру, обнаружил Зейна рассматривающим бумажные фигурки с весьма заинтересованным видом.  
— Вряд ли цвет кораблика несет в себе глубокий смысл, но все же выбор ведь всегда символичен, — он занес руку над импровизированным прилавком, замерев на долю секунды, и остановился на ярком насыщенном цвете полуденного солнца.  
— Желтый? — с любопытством рассматривал его выбор Лиам.  
— Это цвет индивидуальности и независимости, считается признаком начала новой жизни, полной радостных ожиданий и надежд. А еще, — он наклонился к Лиаму, и уже тише добавил, — у индейцев племен Уичоли в традиционной Мандале желтый ассоциируется с активным мужским началом.  
Он подмигнул Лиаму, и опустился на корточки, отправляя свой кораблик в путешествие вниз по улице.  
— А что ты скажешь о моем выборе, — Лиам гордо демонстрировал брюнету кораблик насыщенного синего цвета.  
— Цвет серьезных, волевых и спокойных людей, соответствует интуиции и мудрости.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
— Всегда хотел такой оберег в месте, который буду считать своим домом, — голос Зейна дрогнул и он замолчал, погружаясь в свои мысли.  
Лиам внимательно наблюдал за ним. Брюнет молчал с минуту, после глубоко вздохнул и уже ровным голосом продолжил:  
— Мандала заряжается сильной энергетикой, заключенной в цветах и узорах, и индейцы верят, что они исцеляют душу.  
В ту же секунду Лиам подсознательно уже решил, каким будет его подарок Зейну, вот только день рождения брюнета уже прошел, а до конца года еще слишком далеко. С другой стороны разве нужен повод, чтобы сделать приятное дорогому тебе человеку.

***

Лиам вряд ли смог бы сказать когда точно это произошло. Когда он так безоговорочно влюбился в одного брюнета. Когда они устраивали представления на улицах города? Когда запускали кораблики? Когда сидели в кафе при свечах? Или в какой-либо другой такой же запоминающийся момент, когда Лиам не мог отвести от Зейна восхищенных глаз. А может уже тогда в метро, когда только услышал первые звуки его саксофона. Признавшись самому себе и перестав себя мучить, он понемногу набирался храбрости поговорить с Маликом, но мгновенно передумал сразу после небрежно брошенной фразы.  
— Мне нужно забежать еще в бакалею, купить кое-что к ужину. У нас с Перри сегодня годовщина. Ну помнишь, Перри, моя невеста.  
Лиама будто поразило ударом молнии. «Невеста…» Но почему Зейн говорит таким тоном, будто не раз про нее упоминал. А может и упоминал, просто влюбленный мозг Лиама хоть и слушал всегда внимательно, но часто не слышал, что именно ему говорил брюнет.  
— Да, конечно, — тут же спохватился он. — Да и меня София наверно уже заждалась.  
Зейн молча кивнул, и протянул ему руку для прощания.  
Лиам пытался поймать его взгляд. «Он почему-то загрустил, или мне показалось».

***

Когда Зейн вдруг через пару дней предложил сходить куда-нибудь вчетвером, земля практически ушла из-под ног Лиама. Он уже принял решение расстаться с Софией, причем это оказалось, куда проще, чем он предполагал. Девушка похоже давно почувствовала холод с его стороны, и в какой-то момент приняла предложение Энди сходить выпить кофе после лекций в университете. Лиам в первые минуты не мог понять, что он чувствует. Лучший друг и твоя девушка. Но поразмыслив, решил, что Энди все-таки поступил как джентльмен. Он ведь не предпринимал шагов, пока Лиам ему не признался в чувствах к одному одаренному саксофонисту.  
Однако София спокойно согласилась подыграть ему, и обещала оказывать на этом двойном свидании всю возможную поддержку, но по иронии судьбы ситуация сложилась совершенно непредсказуемым образом. Пока молодые люди исподлобья бросали друг на друга противоречивые взгляды, девушки практически мгновенно нашли общий язык, проболтали без умолку весь вечер и в итоге обменялись телефонами, чтобы на следующий день отправиться вместе по магазинам.

***

Скажи что-нибудь, я почти отчаялся.  
Я стану твоим единственным, если захочешь.  
Я бы последовал за тобой куда угодно.  
Скажи что-нибудь, я почти отчаялся.  
(A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera «Say Something») 

Они не видятся с Зейном уже несколько дней, и Лиам буквально начинает сходить с ума от тоски. София пытается поговорить с ним, но он абсолютно не настроен что-либо обсуждать, и объявляется дома настолько поздно, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что она уже спит. Шатен пытается разобраться в своих чувствах, вернее он в них уверен, но настолько ли, чтобы разрушить чужие отношения.  
Внезапно начавшийся дождь стучит в стекло, отвлекая Лиама от занятий, он разглядывает верхушки деревьев виднеющегося вдалеке Гайд-парка, и решает сбежать именно туда. Ему просто надо побыть одному.  
Он не окликается на зов Стайлса, предпочитая сделать вид, что не расслышал, и выбегает под дождь, не задумываясь, что у него даже нет капюшона. Ноги сами несут его к зданию концертного зала, и сквозь шум капель о мостовую он не сразу различает звучание саксофона вдалеке. Сердце пропускает удар, и он резко останавливается, не зная то ли развернуться и уйти, то ли наоборот кинуться навстречу. Мелодия обрывается, и Лиам приходит в себя, резко срываясь с места, и бежит в ту сторону, где обычно днем играет Малик.  
Он замечает небольшую толпу слушателей, кутающихся в теплые пальто и куртки, и ютящихся под зонтами. Они потихоньку расходятся, понимая, что в такую погоду продолжать концерт было б кощунством для инструмента. Зейн быстро собирает еще не успевшие вымокнуть банкноты из открытого кофра и поднимается, сталкиваясь взглядом с Лиамом. Они молча стоят так несколько секунд, насквозь промокшие и замерзшие под усилившемся ливнем, как Зейн вдруг меняется в лице, бросив Лиаму одну лишь фразу, начинает играть. Шатен смотрит на него во все глаза, не понимая, что происходит, когда чувствует теплую ладошку, сжавшую его заледеневшие пальцы. София поднимает свой зонтик над ним и прижимается к его боку, не говоря при этом ни слова. Зейн проигрывает отрывок достаточный, чтобы распознать в нем хорошо всем известную песню, посылая Лиаму последний отчаянный взгляд, подхватывает кофр и исчезает в неизвестном направлении.

***

Лиам проснулся среди ночи с ощущением досады, так и не разгадав, что имел виду Зейн, играя для него на площади. Шатен грустно вздохнул, прошел тихонько босиком на кухню и забрался на табурет у стойки. Растирая подушечками пальцев виски, он пытался поймать за хвост ускользающую мысль «Почему же он сказал, что эта композиция обо мне…»  
— Ты чего встал, плохо себя чувствуешь? Или приснилось что-то? — София заботливо погладила его по спине и отошла, вероятно, налить стакан воды. Они все еще жили вместе, только она перебралась в комнату для гостей, и планировала в конце месяца переехать к Энди. Лиам смотрел на нее во все глаза и, очевидно, забыл, как дышать.  
— Не может быть…  
— Что не может быть? — участливо поинтересовалась София. — Ты неважно выглядишь, Ли. Столько сил тратишь на репетиции, и почти не отдыхаешь.  
Она расстроено покачала головой, и ушла обратно в свою спальню. Лиам так и сидел, застыв и сфокусировав взгляд в одной точке. «Если на долю секунды предположить, что я ему небезразличен, то увидев меня с девушкой… Господи, он что, правда…» Он судорожно накрыл губы ладонью, будто боясь озвучить идею вслух, и бросился в гостиную к ноутбуку.  
Спать он больше так и не лег, до самого утра просматривая видео, прослушивая записи, вчитываясь в тексты песен. Он должен ответить Зейну, ответить тем способом, который тот сам для них выбрал.

***

Больше всего Лиам переживал именно из-за этой композиции, и не только потому, что добавил ее в сетлист всего за неделю до концерта. Он собирался идти ва-банк, и, несмотря на активную поддержку своих близких друзей, отлично понимал, что пути назад уже не будет.  
— Погоди, Пейно! — застыл с чашкой чая в руке Луи, когда они вдвоем с Гарри были у Лиама в гостях за три дня до концерта в клубе. — Ты думаешь, что влюбился в этого парня, а тот считает, что у тебя есть девушка, о чем сыграл тебе при всех на площади…  
— Надо же, — протянул задумчиво Гарри, — это как изобрести ваш собственный язык общения…  
Луи резко обернулся в его сторону и всучил тому свою чашку, тем самым освободив руки, которыми он теперь активно жестикулировал, пытаясь свести в единое целое полученную информацию. Гарри же переводил взгляд с чашки в руках на собственную чашку, одиноко стоящую на столе, и пытался сообразить, как ему теперь поступить, тем самым в разговор больше не встревал.  
— Проблема в том, что он уже пару дней не отвечает на мои звонки и сообщения.  
— Это точно не проблема! — Луи вскочил с места и сделал знак Гарри перестать уже мучить злополучные чашки и следовать за ним. — Я поговорю с ним и постараюсь убедить дать тебе шанс объясниться. Он ведь по-прежнему играет все там же на улице перед Альберт-холлом?

***

Я хочу твоей любви сейчас и навсегда,  
Я хочу твое сердце и твою душу.  
Моя жизнь, я отдаю ее тебе.  
Душа и сердце.  
Я живу только ради тебя.  
(Gianluca Ginoble «Anema e cоre») 

Лиам исполнил уже с десяток произведений, что-то из джаза, что-то классического формата, и даже несколько своих собственных импровизаций. Публика принимала его тепло, и он казалось бы расслабился, но с каждой минутой приближался момент, от мысли о котором предательски начинали дрожать пальцы и сбивалось дыхание. Со сцены он видел только тех, кто стоял совсем близко, но просить друзей развеять сомнения, пришел Зейн или нет, у него просто не хватало духу. Тянуть время уже не было больше сил.  
— Эту композицию я разучил всего несколько дней назад и это мое первое ее публичное исполнение. — Лиам замялся, оглядывая зал. — Я хочу посвятить ее одному человеку, который…  
Не зная, как продолжить, он беспомощно поднял глаза на Луи, стоящего сбоку от сцены.  
— Просто начинай играть, — одними губами прошептал тот, и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Лиаму казалось, что в клубе стало тише, чем в течение основной части концерта. Он прикрыл глаза, и поднес саксофон к губам.  
Гарри крепко обнимал Луи со спины, и легонько покачивая их обоих в такт музыке, тихонько пел ему на ухо, вкладывая в слова свои собственные чувства и вторя тем самым Лиаму. Практически уже на последних строчках Луи резко сжал его руку чуть выше запястья. Гарри вздрогнул и перевел глаза с Лиама на своего бойфренда, который выразительно округлил глаза и указывал подбородком куда-то рядом с собой. По диагонали от них на расстоянии вытянутой руки стоял брюнет и как завороженный не сводил глаз с Лиама.  
— Думаешь, он слышал, как я пел? — обернулся кудрявый обратно к Луи, тот несколько раз уверено кивнул.  
— Видишь, даже от тебя иногда бывает польза!  
Гарри не успел толком переварить услышанное и надуть губы, как Луи притянул его за шею к себе и легонько поцеловал. Обижаться Стайлс сразу передумал.

***

Лиам сразу понял, что происходит что-то неладное. Просто Гарри не умел толком притворяться. В его взгляде на Лиама было столько нескрываемого сочувствия, что тому стало не по себе. Они сидели в небольшом кафе рядом с колледжем и коротали время между лекциями.  
— Стайлс, перестань на меня ТАК смотреть!  
Кудрявый смутился, и сразу переключил внимание на вилочку, которой аккуратно отламывал очередной кусок черничного пирога. Все трое молчали. Пейн прожигал взглядом Луи, но тот оставался невозмутим.  
— Что ж, — растягивал слова Лиам, отодвигая от себя чашку. — Раз беседа у нас не клеится…  
— Они женятся! — выпалил одним махом Томлинсон, и весь сразу как-то сжался, быть гонцом с плохими новостями никто не любит.  
— Кто? — не понял Лиам.  
— Зейн и Перри, — едва слышно произнес Гарри, и закусил губу.  
— Джош услышал ее разговор с подругами в клубе, что Малик во время романтического вечера на их двухлетнюю годовщину сказал ей, что им предстоит серьезный разговор. Девайн говорит, чуть не оглох от девчачьего визга, все наперебой бросились ее поздравлять.  
— Мне кажется, мы все-таки делаем преждевременные выводы, — Гарри отказывался верить, что после такого чувственного исполнения посвященной ему песни, Зейн все еще продолжал отношения с блондинкой. — Странно ведь, он мог сделать предложение в саму годовщину, зачем говорить загадками и намекать на что-то.  
— Может он готовит ей что-то особенное, — фыркнул в ответ Луи, — а главное он ведь сбежал тогда с клуба, так и не дождавшись Лиама!  
Возразить что-либо Томлинсону Гарри не успел. Они оба вдруг обнаружили, что Лиам уже встал из-за стола, положил под блюдце купюру, и явно собирался уходить.  
— Эммм, я, пожалуй, пойду…  
— У тебя же репетиция еще вечером…  
Кудрявый быстро толкнул своего парня в бок, заставляя его замолчать, и аккуратно произнес: — Хорошо, Ли. Позвони нам завтра, ладно?  
Шатен устало потер глаза, и очевидно принимая решение, встретился полным печали взглядом со Стайлсом.  
— Я знаю, вы готовите мне вечеринку в субботу… Не нужно ничего. Просто приходите ко мне вместе с Хораном, посидим в узком кругу.  
С этими словами он развернулся и побрел к выходу. Парни еще долго грустно смотрели вслед его удаляющейся сутулой фигуре.

***

Он сидел за рабочим столом, и смотрел в монитор ноутбука, не особо замечая, на каком сайте остановился поиск, мысли его давно уже были где-то далеко.  
— Лиам! — окликнула его София. Она заехала забрать оставшиеся вещи, и до этой минуты не отвлекала шатена. Он обернулся на голос. Она заканчивала повязывать на шее тонкий шарфик, и поправила волосы. — Я уже убегаю, Энди ждет меня у ворот.  
Лиам кивнул и опустил глаза на свои руки, нервно сжимавшие пальцы. София подошла ближе, обнимая его за голову и прижимая к себе. Лиам шумно выдохнул, и уткнулся носом в полы ее плаща.  
— Позвони ему, поговори. Вы же мучаете друг друга, — осторожно произнесла София, но почувствовав, как напряглись плечи шатена, замолчала.  
— Он даже не поздравил меня с днем рождения вчера. К тому же, у него свадьба скоро…  
— Боже, Ли, ну какая свадьба! Она сама мне говорила несколько недель назад, что их отношения давно изжили себя, и ей кажется, что Зейн влюблен в кого-то другого.  
Лиам поднял на нее взгляд, и у Софии сжалось сердце. «Надо же как бывает», пронеслось у нее в голове. «Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, а где потеряешь».  
-Ой, погоди, вот я балда, — вдруг воскликнула она. — Я же конверт на твое имя из ящика вытащила. А вдруг там поздравление или подарок… от НЕГО?  
Как могла, она пыталась поднять ему настроение. Лиам повернулся обратно к столу, и она услышала шелест разрываемой бумаги.  
— Ну что там?  
— Кораблик…  
София перегнулась через его спину, чтобы увидеть содержимое конверта.  
— Бумажный кораблик? — она недоуменно приподняла бровь. — И что ни какой записки? Может это какой-то знак. У тебя появилась поклонница, или может поклонник? Но почему кораблик-то розовый?  
Лиам не ответил, лишь неопределенно пожал плечами. Руки его дрожали, и он с трудом попадал по клавишам ноутбука.  
Вернувшись в прихожую, София собирала сумочку, и оценивающе оглядывала себя в зеркале.  
— А на счет Зейна, — продолжила она чуть громче, чтобы Лиам в гостиной ее услышал. — Посуди сам, он же не знает, что мы расстались. Уверена, ему тоже тяжело, и отношения с Перри он не разрывает, только чтобы не остаться одному со своими переживаниями. Я думаю…  
Договорить она не успела, Лиам промчался мимо нее к двери, на ходу запрыгивая в ботинки и практически срывая куртку с вешалки. Дверь за ним захлопнулась в доли секунды, а София так и осталась стоять с открытым ртом посреди коридора. Она заглянула в гостиную, конверт валялся на полу, но кораблика нигде не было. Ее внимание привлекла красочная вкладка брошенного включенным компьютера.  
— Значение цветов, используемых при создании индейских мандал. — прочитала она вслух. — Ерунда какая-то, зачем ему это?  
Но пробежав глазами статью, наконец, нашла нужные строчки.  
— Розовый цвет излучает отзывчивость, тепло и ласку. Универсальный цвет любви.  
Она опустилась на стул и улыбнулась. Должно быть ей еще предстоит услышать очень интересную историю.

***

У Лиама порой было ощущение, что все происходящее в его доме он наблюдает со стороны. Вот Луи подрался с Зейном из-за пульта, они рухнули с огромного дивана на пол и устроили самую настоящую бойню. Гарри с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица даже бровью не повел. Он просто поднял свои длиннющие ноги, позволяя неугомонной парочке прокатиться по ковру дальше. Отцепились же они в одно мгновение, когда звонкий голос Найла предупредил, что если они налетят на него, принесенная им горячая пицца окажется прямо на их головах. Где-то в глубине сознания у Лиама мелькнула мысль, кто впустил ирландца в квартиру, но ее обогнала другая — почему в момент, когда он утром шел в сторону душа, два голоса буднично поприветствовали его с дивана гостиной.  
-У кого есть ключи от этой квартиры? — он резко прервал болтовню, в которую были вовлечены остальные четверо. Найл, еле удерживая коробки с ароматной пиццей в одной руке, поднял руку и довольно улыбнулся. Лиам повернулся в сторону дивана.  
— У нас с Лу один на двоих, — констатировал вполне очевидное Стайлс.  
Лиам закатил глаза.  
— Надеюсь мне участвовать в этом опросе не нужно? — Зейн перехватил у Найла коробки с пиццей и весело подмигнул Лиаму, направляясь в сторону кухни. — Я вроде здесь теперь живу! — донесся его голос уже оттуда.

***

Луи аккуратно приземлился на подлокотник его кресла и, практически касаясь губами уха Лиама, прошептал:  
— Так как у вас с ЭТИМ дела? Может все-таки нужна парочка советов? Мы….  
Лиам подскочил как ужаленный, оттолкнув от себя Томлинсона. Луи грохнулся на пол, и, похоже, больно ударился, но судя по его заливистому хохоту, ушибленное место его не особо беспокоило. Зейн выглянул из кухни с бутылкой и штопором в руках, но убедившись, что ничего криминального не произошло, так же быстро исчез.  
— Томлинсон!!! — буквально шипел на него Лиам, протягивая руку и помогая тому подняться. Ему казалось, что не осталось ни одной части тела, которая бы не покраснела после озвученного вопроса. — Если и дальше хочешь ошиваться все выходные в недрах нашей квартиры, пообещай, что ты больше никогда не будешь поднимать эту тему! Мы сами во всем разберемся…  
— Разберетесь с чем? — вошедший с бокалами и стаканами Стайлс прервал его тираду.  
— Игра уже начинается! — Найл буквально спас Лиама от дальнейших объяснений, подрезая на полпути кудрявого, и запрыгивая на диван первым.  
-Эй, диван только для парочек! — Луи вытолкал Хорана в свободное кресло, но тот похоже не особо возражал.  
Вошедшему в комнату последним Зейну разобраться в ситуации уже не дали.  
-Садись, садись! — Найл замахал на него руками, мотивируя действовать быстрее. — Уже гимн поют.  
Зейн пристроился на краю дивана сбоку от сидящих в обнимку Гарри и Луи, и молча буравил взглядом Пейна, ерзавшего в одиночку в своем кресле.  
«Что, черт возьми, тут произошло» над этой мысль Зейн промучился весь оставшийся вечер.

***

Никогда раньше у Зейна не было такой потребности везде и всем афишировать свои отношения. До появления в его жизни Лиама Пейна. Он получал какое-то ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, когда начинал практически любое предложение местоимением «мы» и обязательно добавляя к имени Лиам приставку «мой парень». Пейн чаще всего смущался, но не скрывал, что ему приятно такое положение вещей. Но все-таки что-то шло не так, Зейн это интуитивно чувствовал. Очевидно, это замечали и остальные парни, и Зейн не сомневался, что разговор Луи и Лиама в прошлую субботу перед игрой явно затрагивал вопросы личного характера. Для Томлинсона не существовало закрытых тем. Именно поэтому, наткнувшись на того взглядом со сцены клуба, Зейн показал знаками музыкантам, что просит небольшой перерыв и сразу нырнул в толпу. Гарри в этот вечер встречался с отцом, и Луи в ожидании кудрявого бесцельно слонялся по залу в одиночестве. До прихода Лиама у Зейна точно есть еще с десяток минут.  
— Он боится, — с места в карьер сразу выпалил голубоглазый.  
Малик внимательно смотрел на него, прикидывая, сколько пива тот успел уже выпить, но взгляд Луи был ясным и на удивление брюнета даже серьезным.  
— Боится меня?! — Зейн сам испугался такой постановки вопроса.  
— Да нет же, — успокаивающе улыбнулся Луи и похлопал Малика по плечу. — Это его первые отношения с парнем, и он просто не знает, как себя вести. Сам же знаешь, — хохотнул он, — с девушками все по-другому. Я так понимаю, ты не трогаешь его?  
Зейн озадачено запустил руку в волосы, и замер, раздумывая.  
— Я просто не тороплю его, мы вместе ведь около месяца. Я думал, он сам скажет, когда будет готов.  
— Да уж, — протянул Томлинсон, — так вы ни к чему не придете. Может стоит начать с чего-нибудь попроще, а дальше он сам втянется. В любом случае, первый шаг за тобой. — добавил он и подмигнул, обходя Зейна и нарочито громко произнося, — Лиам, друг мой, а мы как раз ждем не дождемся тебя. Я сегодня изобрел новый рецепт коктейля, пойдем, я попрошу Найла приготовить и для тебя.

***

Они ехали в такси по ночному городу, и Лиам недоумевал, почему Зейн так сосредоточенно следил, сколько бокалов он осушил за вечер. В какой-то момент, он просто забрал у него из рук очередной Сан-Франциско, пробурчав, что шатену на сегодня хватит. На возмущенный вопрос, в чем собственно причина такого тотального контроля, Зейн отвел глаза и как-то скорее самому себе тихо произнес: «Иначе ты потом совсем ничего не вспомнишь».  
Пристроив голову на его плече, Лиам прикрыл глаза и вдыхал терпкий аромат кожи брюнета, смешанный с дымом сигарет и тонкой ноткой одеколона. Такой уже родной запах, будоражащий сознание и эмоции Лиама. Он сам не понял, как это произошло, но его губы вдруг коснулись венки на шее Зейна, и тот вздрогнул, чуть отстранившись.  
— Подожди немного, малыш, мы уже почти дома.  
Лиам не совсем понял, чего именно он должен ждать, но тон брюнета ему понравился.

***

Лиам вжался спиной в стену и зажмурился, отдавшись во власть ощущениям. Все происходящее казалось ему слишком волнующим, будто до этого он никогда не чувствовал холодных рук и горячих губ другого человека на своем теле. Хотя может так есть, все, что было до его встречи с Зейном, не имеет теперь никакого значения. Все то, что он представлял себе сотни раз, не шло в сравнение с тем, что творилось прямо сейчас в нескольких метрах от входной двери их квартиры. Зейн задрал вверх его футболку, а через несколько секунд с рыком и вовсе сорвал мешающую часть одежды, покрывая поцелуями торс шатена и опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Сквозь помутненное сознание до Лиама донесся звук расстегиваемой ширинки, и он вздрогнул, когда теплые влажные губы сомкнулись на его возбужденном члене. Шатен потерял ощущение времени и пространства, сквозь пелену в глазах, он видел черные как смоль волосы Зейна, и чуть не задохнулся, когда тот поднял голову и встретился с ним безумным взглядом, передавая право Лиаму самому задавать ритм. Откинув голову назад и хватая ртом воздух, он на ощупь схватил брюнета за волосы и силой заставил того двигаться быстрее, упираясь с каждым толчком в безумно горячее горло и предчувствуя скорый финал…  
— Но… — Лиам пытался восстановить дыхание и сфокусировать взгляд на Зейне, — как же ты?  
Его все еще трясло от пережитого оргазма, но оставаться в долгу, он не хотел. Желание сделать что-нибудь приятное в ответ, практически вытеснило из головы Лиама собственное стеснение и неуверенность. Он аккуратно накрыл ладошкой выпуклость в районе паха Зейна и смущенно улыбнулся.  
Брюнет прижался к нему всем телом, легонько провел кончиком носа по щеке, и аккуратно укусил Лиама за мочку уха.  
— Больше не боишься? — прошептал он, и от его дыхания у шатена по коже пробежал рой мурашек. — Хотя в моих же интересах устроить все так, чтобы ты захотел еще не раз это повторить.  
Он чуть отстранился и его взгляд заскользил по распухшим губам Лиама. Внутри него вновь поднималась буря. Он впился в манящий рот страстным поцелуем, а потом просто подхватил Лиама и, взвалив себе на плечо, понес его в спальню. Все еще немного пьяный Пейн при этом беспрестанно хихикал и не мог поверить в то, что именно он самый обычный парень так действует на подобного божеству брюнета.

***

Зейн мягко опустил его на кровать, и сдернул с Лиама давно мешавшие джинсы вместе с боксерами. Быстро пробежав почти невесомыми поцелуями по телу шатена, он перевернул того на живот. Опустившись к бедрам лежавшего под ним парня, он слегка раздвинул тому ноги и ловко устроился между ними. Лиам вздрогнул и дернулся, когда горячее дыхание брюнета обожгло его ягодицы, и непроизвольно издал едва различимый стон, когда почувствовал язык Зейна между ними. От одной мысли, что Зейн ритмично трахает его именно языком, неспешно проникая им в дырочку шатена и аккуратно проталкивая его все глубже, у Лиама кружилась голова, и пальцы рук хватались и комкали тонкую ткань простыни. Когда на смену пришли ловкие и умелые пальцы, Пейн охнул от неожиданности, но брюнет быстро нашел заветное место и начал легонько его массировать. Для Лиама это было уже слишком:  
— Давай же! — возмущенно прохрипел он уже сорванным от собственных стонов голосом, не в силах больше ждать, и все сильнее толкаясь на встречу длинным и тонким пальцам.  
Зейна не нужно долго уговаривать. Одним движением нанеся на свой изнывающий от нетерпения член порцию смазки и убрав руку, он сразу же вошел в Пейна на всю длину. Брюнет двигался быстро и глубоко, крепко сжимая бедра Лиама, с каждой секундой заводясь все больше от вида тихо стонущего и возбужденного шатена. Просунув руку под животом Лиама, он обхватил все еще влажной рукой член шатена, подстраиваясь под амплитуду движений собственного тела. Мышцы Пейна были напряжены до предела, и пальцы на ногах уже почти свело судорогой. Малик вбивался в податливое тело, и стоны шатена практически в полный голос, когда толчки были особенно сильными, звучали для Зейна подобно дивной музыке. Наслаждение яркой вспышкой накрыло Лиама, и он кончил в руку брюнета, безостановочно повторяя любимое имя. Малик спустя пару движений обессилено навалился на него сверху, оставляя на плече Лиама нежный поцелуй.  
Они лежали, не шевелясь, пару минут, дабы не испортить всю интимность момента.  
— Теперь ты только мой, — довольно потянулся Зейн, нарушая тишину в спальне.  
— Можно подумать, — Лиам, смеясь, повернулся и скинул с себя брюнета, оказавшись к нему лицом, — у тебя до этой ночи были какие-либо сомнения.  
Зейн в ответ собственнически притянул его к себе и вновь нашел в темноте такие сладкие губы.

***

Детка,  
Я никогда не испытывал такой сладкой любви  
И сомневаюсь, что смог бы ее почувствовать  
Без твоих объятий.  
(Michael Jackson feat. Justin Timberlake «Love Never Felt So Good») 

Октябрь в Лондоне на удивление выдался промозглым, и Зейн практически перестал играть на улице. Лиам стоял в толпе, осторожно прячась за спину какого-то мужчины с сидящей на его плечах маленькой девочкой. Он никогда не признается Зейну, что часто вот так приходит в перерыв между лекциями, и стараясь затеряться в толпе, наблюдает затаив дыхание за игрой брюнета, периодически прикрывая глаза и отдавшись во власть музыки. В очередной раз потеряв ощущение реальности, Лиам жестоко был возвращен в нее маленькой ладошкой, что настойчиво хлопала его по самой макушке. Он поднял в возмущении глаза и посмотрел на маленькую хулиганку.  
— Ну что же ты спишь! — звонко тараторила она. — Он же для тебя играет!  
Лиам повернулся в сторону музыканта, отмечая про себя, что все взгляды сфокусированы на нем. Зейн не сводил с него глаз, и оторвавшись на долю секунды от инструмента, одними губами произнес «Я тебя люблю!»

***

Новый последний для Лиама учебный год в колледже все больше занимал его свободное время бесконечными репетициями. Он очень переживал, что видит Зейна только ранним утром или поздним вечером, но брюнет успокаивал его, что тем ценнее эти редкие минуты для них обоих. На самом же деле Малик был рад такому положению вещей. Он задумал сделать для любимого сюрприз и не упускал и малейшей возможности подзаработать. Вернувшийся домой чуть раньше обычного, Зейн прятал во внутреннем кармане своей куртки только что купленные авиабилеты. Идея была сродни сумасшествию, но отступать брюнет не любил. Он погладил заветные бумажки рукой и положил на кухонную стойку, зная, что там Лиам их точно заметит.  
Свернувшись с ногами на диване, Зейн ждал возвращения шатена с лекций, и немного нервничал, пока взгляд его не упал не прикрепленную у входа в гостиную яркую мандалу, которая пару дней назад неожиданно появилась в их квартире. Не особо многословный Лиам, чуть заикаясь от волнения, вручал ее ошеломленному Зейну. Шатен очевидно репетировал речь заранее, что-то говорил про общий дом и семью, но волнение взяло верх, поэтому он чертыхнувшись, что сам портит такой момент, просто сжал брюнета в крепких объятиях и на выдохе произнес: — Я люблю тебя, Зейн…  
— Хей, Земля вызывает мистера Малика!  
Зейн вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся на голос, подставляя губы для поцелуя:  
— Извини, Ли, я не слышал, как ты вошел.  
— О чем задумался? — Лиам бросил свою толстовку в противоположный угол дивана, и перемахнув через спинку, устроился рядом с брюнетом.  
— Да вот Томлинсон предложил съездить куда-нибудь в тепло. Я помню, в Рождество мы собирались к твоим родителям, но перед этим у вас будет почти целая свободная неделя. — Зейн потянул шатена на себя и, пристроив его голову на своих коленях, продолжил. — Кудряшка очень хочет купаться.  
Лиам рассмеялся вместе с ним, а Малик в свою очередь мысленно дал себе установку не забыть предупредить друзей, что это якобы и правда была их идея.

Эпилог.

Я так долго тебя искал,  
Что сейчас хочу только тебя,  
Непохожего на других…  
Я обнимаю тебя и чувствую то,  
О чем не могу сказать,  
Но я чувствую это только с тобой…  
(Fabio Jr. «So Voce») 

— Вы оба сумасшедшие! — заливисто хохотал Гарри, балансируя на одной ноге, пытаясь снять сапоги, и уже ступить наконец босиком на теплый песок. — Вы притащили нас на другой материк ради одной песни? Что, серьезно?  
Он ошарашено смотрел на Зейна, который быстро приложил палец к губам, побуждая Стайлса замолчать. Лиам с Найлом отошли ближе к кромке воды, но могли услышать разговор и оттуда.  
— Раньше ты был романтичнее, Хаз, — фыркнул Луи, хватая того за локоть, и возвращая тем самым равновесие кудрявому.  
— Неправда! — воскликнул Стайлс, переключая внимание на бойфренда. — Может я просто завидую.  
Оказавшись, наконец, в устойчивом положении, он притянул к себе Луи, и буквально промурлыкал. — В этом качестве с нами все равно никто не сравнится.  
Уже позже вечером они узнают, что тот приятный седовласый мужчина с внимательным взглядом темных глаз и заговорческой улыбкой, в обществе которого Зейн пропадал целый день, никто иной как очень известный в Бразилии автор-исполнитель. С некой толикой иронии он расскажет им, сколько историй любви, относящихся к его песням, он слышал за почти сорок лет сольной карьеры, но именно история брюнета запала ему в душу. Хотя может тут сыграла свою роль и солидарность к талантливому музыканту, или просто способность Зейна очаровывать всех без исключения. Так или иначе, но Гарри, затаив дыхание, слушал ту самую ИХ песню под аккомпанемент саксофона Зейна, и радостно улыбался, переводя взгляд на еле сдерживающего слезы абсолютно счастливого Лиама.  
— Так и быть, — прошептал он на ухо сидящему рядом Луи, переплетая как можно крепче пальцы их рук. — Но только на сегодня!  
Томлинсон недоуменно повернул к нему голову. Гарри смущенно потупил взгляд и еще тише пояснил:  
— Пусть звание самого большого романтика будет пока у Зейна.


End file.
